


Your touch

by kalfire12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalfire12/pseuds/kalfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels don't hug each other. They don't high five or clap. Being a celestial intent there wasn't any touching. Not like humans do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahandkim@tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hannahandkim%40tumblr).



Angels don't hug each other. They don't high five or clap. Being a celestial intent there wasn't any touching. Not like humans do. There were wave lengths and signals. It pulse through their "body" but humans have so much more. Nerves contracting. Touches tells them so much. About themselves. Others. Their surroundings. 

Everyday Hannah is learning new habits humans have. The small differences of tone and facial movements. How they posture themselves. Everything has a meaning for them. Humans are always questioning themselves and each other.

Which brings freedom which leads to choices and feelings. People touch to show their feelings. A gentle hug could mean comfort and friendship. A firm handshake means control and dominance. A hand on the shoulder is another comfort. It warms them up when Kim does it. Kim cracks a smile and holds onto Hannah for a second. Hannah feels happy. Joyful. Contented. Slightly similar but the fact that there are so many names for feelings excites them.

When Kim first held Hannah's hand, they felt their heart rate go up. There was no danger but curiosity. Both of them walked hands attached with smiles.

Hannah tried hugging Kim without any warning. It was awkward. But Kim laugh it off and gave Hannah a neater hug. Hannah felt more joy. A home between Kim's arms.

Hannah found out there is more  touching than just hands. Mouths feel amazing. Warm. Lots of nerve endings making it feel overwhelming.

There is so much to learn and experience as a fallen angel, now human. To explore forests, mountains and coffee shops. Get a grasp of the grainy sand on the beach as Kim's kid runs in a game of tag. Grinning at Kim when she get oil on her nose and doesn't know it.

Smelling coffee and learning to like the smell. Even if they don't like the bitter taste.

Welcoming the heat as the sun warms up Hannah's body. Laying on the grass, letting the quick wind passing over them. Hannah now knows that Earth is something to protect. For all these senses and feelings are worthwhile.


End file.
